the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Magnolia Killer/Fear Mythos: Earth One (a series of blogs and vlogs that reinvent the mythos in a similar way to DC's earth one comic line as-well as EMH)
This is my next project I'll work on after I'm done with the Aliceverse. (posted here 'cause FMW is beign a dick with the editing. Fear Portrayals The Smiling Man Smiley's backstory is heavilly inspired by the Jeanette Expiriance, his origin story in the main mythos. Inspired by stories of the slenderman, a group of people on an online chatroom (slenderman wiki for the purposes of this series) decided to create their own beign to write stories about. Well, an ancient evil decides to amnifest itself as their creation, and begins to systimaticly kill all of them off one by one. He turns two into servants, however. He ahtes slenderman, as he has an inferiority complex to him (sort of a "notice me, senpai!" type of thing). He likes to kill off slendey's planned victems, and allies himself with Archie. Alice Mason/The Wooden Girl One of Mr.Smiles' creators. She became a servant of Smiley, and is constantly abused and manipulated by him, which leads her to becoming The Wooden Gril. Basically, I took the conepts presented in Hidden In THe Trees and in Rapture, and just ran with it. I liked the idea of a human becoming The Wooden Girl due to a cycle of abuse and controll. The Archangel In this universe, He's God. And the aftrerlife. Ect, ect. Slenderman's rival, the terror of death. Based on Lizard's original idea. Has a huge cult following. Dying Man The Dying Man is just how he is in the main mythos. Only one shard amtters in this verse, and thats Puck (who will be explained in characters). Judgement/The Eye The eye is purely metephorical in this. It will be done through two people, an entity, and an idea. all will be explained in characters. Charcaters Kyra and Puck Kyra is a gothic highschool girl, and a member of the Timberwolfs cult. She is 100% devoted to The Archangel. She becomes possessed by the Dying Man shard named puck. Instead of dying, she gains the powers to kill/harm people by damaging a picture of them. She gets tricked by Peter Franklin into using her powers to help him. Peter Franklin Peter Franklin is an insane individual who has a strong sense of justice. Or so he thinks. He truley has a strong sense of law. He impersonates the Archangel after hearing of Kyra, and tricks her into helping him kill off poeple who ahve done wrong, and start his won cult out of the Timberwolves. Jeanette, a.k.a. "J" One of the Smiley's creators. She regrets doing so, and has vowed to find a way to destroy him. Goes by the psudonym "J" (based on L from deathnote and Mr.E from scooby doo), she contacts the characters. She lost her eye to Smiley. Some Detective Guy A plainchlothes detective for the soecial cirmes department. Has a blog about his case on the timberwolves. Narrorates it like a cliche 50's style detective. The Conspiracy Club A bunch of investigative idiots who get caught up in all this. The main protagonists. Heeeeey Pwotagonists!~ The Slender-Proxies These will probably be jokes at jeff the killer and BEN, as seince slenderman pop culture exists, people in this universe acociate slendy with other creepypasta characters. The Jeff one will later become The Willing Doll "Jester". The Universe In this universe, slenderman is well known in popular culture. The games Slender and the Slenderman's shadow series exist, aswell as the Big 5 slendervlogs. The fear mythos doesn't exist however, as thos deals with the origin of the mythos. Plot So, the plot is basicaly the same plot as my very first conspiracy club idea, with several differances.' It starts out with the conspiracy club investigating mysterious "slender notes" popping up arround their school. Eventually, it's revealed that it was a prank by a student, and they close the case. A week later, said student is found murdered, the only evidence to who did it was a bouquet of flowers n the corpse, and the missing heart. So the club begins investigationg this. A new student at the school, Alice Mason, joins the club to 'help' with the investigation. Slowly, members of the club begin to be killed off. Initially, the club blames slenderman, as they have no other expleation. They begin to suspect that Alice has hidden agendas, and they begin tailing her. This leads them to discover The Smiling Man, who reveals that he's been killing them because they are being targeted by Slenderman, after they caught his attention with their mock investigation. Meanwhile, Some Detective Guy starts blogging about his involvement in a case investigation the timberwolves cult, nameley a bunch of mysterious deaths among them, aswell as other notorious crimminals in the area,a swell as around the world. He begins to suspect some involvement from the man in the gasmask, claiming to be their god, who is a rumor circulating arround lately. He attempts to investiagte that, and discoveres a girl with supernatural powers. He decides not to report that, for fear of being labled insane and being discharged from the police force. He is put on another case investigating the flower murders, which have by now escalated to more than just students. Durring this time, The Conspiracy Club have been reciveing mysterious letters/eails/tweets/ect. from a person identifying themselves as "J". They decide to go along with what "J" is asking of them, as it appears that they wan't to stop Mr.Smiles. The club, however, is still suspicious. The two plots intertwine with a run in with the man in the gasmask and Smiley at the same time. Innitially, smiley seems to know and help the guy in the mask, but by the end of the confrontation has turned on him. After gasmask has left, Smiley states that something about him seemed "off". He then attempts to kill the club members,who flee, but get scattered. Smiley manages to off a few more of them, aswell as two proxies who appear on the scene. One of the club members attempts to seek out "J", and discoveres a hidden lair strewn with photo's, news paper clippings, and tarot cards hung, taped, and laying all over, aswell as a laptop. As the person is searching the laptop, "J" appears and demands to know whats going on. Its then revealed that "J" is in fact Jeanette Cotton, one of the people who cretaed the Smiling Man. With this revealed, Smiley becomes furious, sending Alice after Jeanette. When Alice fails to kill Jeanette (repeatedly), Smiley begins taking out his anger on her, causing her to run away. A long time is spent hiding and planning on how to kill Smiley. Alice then returns, with newfound powers, and minions of her own. She has hid her face behind a wooden mask to seperate herself from humanity. She has also revived one of the slenderproxies to be a servant of her own. She attempts to murder both smiley, and the protagonists, but ultimately fails (with the exeption of a few casualties), and leaves them alone. It escalates further when the new timberwolves, now calling themselves Judgement, begin to come after the protagonists, at the will of their "God". The Detective has also caught up with them, and is attempting to question them, causing them to panic more. This all leads up to the final confrontation in a warehouse where Jeanette shoots gasmask, and unmasks him, causing his followers to abandon him. He pleads for the girl the detective saw, whose name is revealed to be Kyra, who had been hiding there the whole time, to kill the club members and Jeanette with the photos he gave her. Kyra reveals herself and screams at gasmask, whos name is revealed to be Peter, claiming that she "hates him" and that he's "not god at all!" he begins panicking, and attempts to force her to damage the photos, but he is shot repeatedly by Jeanette. He doesn't die however, and attempts to crawl away, when Smiley arrives with the real Archangel, who executes peter on the spot. Jeanette is ready to attempt to kill Smiley, but he grabs the gun, putting it against his head, and putting his finger on the hammer. He tells her to shoot him, as he'll just come back, as he always does, and she breaks down, dropping the gun. He then snaps her neck, but tells the club members that he'll let them live as they have proven their worth. Him and Archie then leave. The club members have one last interview with Kyra, who explains the whole story, before handing her over to the police. They make one final video stating that they are ending the club, but will leave it up for anyone else who encounters these beings. It ends with one of them jokingly stating that its gotten cold. In Conclution.... So yeah, thats pretty much the idea. I'm hopefully going to start it next school year. Any comments, questions, concerns, criticisms, sugestions, ect? Category:Blog posts